Blast it Nechita
by Nechi Son
Summary: "Grandpa they wouldn't call me a Glitch if I wasn't!" I yelled, glitching again. I sniffed and banged my head in my hands, crying loudly.
1. Chapter 1

Blast it Nechita

Chapter 1: Outcast

The tears streamed down my face. I held my head in my hands and ran along the yellow and black road. My child form Grandpa Goku trailing behind.

"Nechita, wait!" He yelled. I shook my head and crashed into something. I took deep breaths and looked up, the Glitches wall was in front of me. I powered up two KI balls and flew through the wall. That's a trick I learned.

_'Stop trying to act like you belong here. You're a Pathetic Glitch, you'll never fit in with us!' _I cried harder and flew along the vines of electricity. Grandpa Goku kept yelling my name, but I kept flying. I finally reach Game Central Station. I landed on the chair and cried harder. I heard Grandpa running over and out of breath. My jacket was all wet from the rain, my hair was wet and down to my knees. I have Red eyes, black hair. I usually wear Red, Black, or Purple. I'm a Full-Blooded Saiyan and one at heart, but, it all changed when I suddenly became a Glitch. They all yelled at me and told me to get out. Even my Best Friends Pan and Trunks. So, all I said was.

"Then forget y'all, I don't need you guys. Even this dumb game! I fucking quit!" I yelled, blasting off into the sky as a Super Saiyan 4.

"Nechita. They still want you ther-" Grandpa tried to explain, but I interrupted him with a growl.

"No, they wouldn't of told me I'm a 'Pathetic Glitch', Grandpa Goku." I cried. Then the couch shifted to an incredibly huge weight. I looked to my right and saw Wreck-it Ralph looking down at me with a worried face.

"Hey Nech. What's wrong?" He asked. All the Memories came back and I cried harder, putting my head in my hands and facing the ground. Ralph hugged me and pulled me close to him.

"I'll be at Capsule." Grandpa said, stepping to the side.

"Okay Grandpa!" I yelled, he squeaked and ran back in the game. After a while, my crying turned into sniffs and Ralph tilted my head up. My tear-striked face looked at him and he wiped my tears away with one thumb. I sniffed and he picked me up, putting my arms around his shoulders with me sitting on his back. He carried us in Fix-It Felix Jr. and I looked around.

"You'll like it there Nech, well, not the Dump, but probably the Nicelander's Apartments." He said, I laid my head on his and took a deep breath.

"I hope I will." I sniffed and used my KI to stop my crying. "I'll probably be here for a while." He nodded and went through the wall, the thing checkered board red and beeping sound were heard.

"Please step aside sir, random security check." The Serge Protector said. I jumped off of Ralph's shoulders and landed in front of the SP, as I like to call him.

"I got this." I said to him. "His name's Wreck-It Ralph, came from Pac-Man, doesn't have proof, and he hates you." Ralph smirked at me and I smiled at him.

"Proceed." Serge said. I 'Hmph'd and we both walked in.

"You know me well." Ralph said.

I giggled and covered my mouth. "Yeah, you know me well too, Ralphie." He lightly punched my shoulder and I laughed this time. Rubbing my shoulder, we both sat on the 30-year-old Felix train and it started by a beep, then it moved down the rail to the game. Of course when we got there, it pushed me back. I did the same trick I did and went through it.

"So that's how you got through the wall." I nodded and looked around at the game. It looked beautiful, almost better than West City. I smiled as it came to a stop we both got out, I laughed while Ralph was struggling to get out of his seat. He smirked at me and pushed me into the small Garbage can. I screamed and fell in, with a rapor on my head. I disintegrated it while Ralph was laughing at me. I blew up the can and stood up. He then stopped and I smirked at his shocked face. Then we heard a 'BOOM' from the distance. We looked up and saw Fireworks. I smiled in awe as the words said 'We love you Felix!' With his picture on it. I didn't meet Felix, but I bet Ralph can introduce us.

"They're having a party without me." He said, I looked at him, he had Pure Shock on his face. My smile faded and I grabbed two bottles, using them as glasses.

I saw Pac-Man there. "They even invited Pac-Man." I said to him. He growled and I gave the bottles to him, which he threw down and stomped to the Apartment's doors, I followed him and went up the elevator. I could tell he was mad by his eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the doors. The elevator stopped with a beep and the doors opened. He let me get out first.

"Can you knock while I go over there and bang my head against the wall?" He asked. I nodded and watched him walk over to the other wall. I rang the doorbell and a small person with Black hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Nechita from Dragon Ball Z, is Fix-It Felix there?" I asked. He stepped out-of-my-way and offered for me to go inside. "No thank you, this is important."

"Oh, okay, hold on." He closed the door and I waited patently for Felix. I turned and looked at Ralph, who was sitting on the ground, arms crossed and he glared at the roof with his head up. I giggled and turned when the door opened. I saw a white guy (I know that's racist.) with a blue hat with two F's on it, a red nose and blue clothing on him, with brown shoes. He stepped out and closed the door.

"Hi Nechita. Ralph told me a lot about you." I smiled and nodded. "My name's Felix." He held out his gloved hand. I shook it and heard more bangs on the wall.

"I'm Nechita, from Dragon Ball Z." He nodded. "I needed to talk about Ralph, he said you guys were having a party and didn't invite him, why?" I asked, kneeling down to his height.

"That Nicelander you just saw, his name is Gene and he sent out the invitations. Ralph probably didn't get his, I wrote his name down."

"Oh, I was just wondering, so he's right behind him glaring at space and wondering what to do with himself." I snickered and my tail waved behind me.

"Be quiet Nech." I bursted out laughing and fell down, holding my stomach. When I was done, I stood up and let them talk without me intruding. I looked around, the Plants were nice. Squared shaped, but nice. The elevator beeped and my two favorite people came out. Sonic the Hedgehog and Dark Magican Girl, I call her Mana.

"Hi guys!" I waved.

"Nechita!" They both hugged me and we all laughed as I fell down on the floor.

"Angry Mob!" I yelled, laughing too. We all got up and I smiled at them. "So, what brings you here to this squared house?" I asked.

"The Party." They both said.

"Oh... Hey Sonic, did you get that Plane I sent you?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He held it up and sparkles came around it. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember Sparkles being in it." I said slowly. "Anyways, that gift will be there tomorrow since your birthday's tomorrow." He nodded and we all said our Goodbyes, they headed in and Felix and Ralph finally stopped talking.

"I suppose you wouldn't like to a slice, do you?" Felix asked. Ralph bursted through the door, Felix and me ran inside, but Ralph crashed in the roof anf pieces of rock fell on me. I growled and looked ar Ralph. He laughed nervously and tried to step down, but broke it. Everybody stopped and I flew over to the drink table. Then I heard the argument.

"Why is he here?" Gene said. I glared at him and transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. They all noticed and looked at me. I took deep breaths and stood up.

"We're here for a slice of cake, end of story." I said, smiling the Son smile. Ralph chuckled and Felix stepped in front of him.

"Oh look, the cake." Ralph had a dreamy look on his face, and I smiled. Walking over to the cake, My tail held Ralph's large hand. He held it tightly and we all surrounded the cake.

"Well I'd be dipped, you really outdone yourself Mary. Oh and look, there's all of us at the top." Felix said.

"Every Apartment has everyone's favorite flavor." I wasn't paying attention, Ralph held me back when I tried getting the cake. I whined, but then Ralph spoke.

"Hey Mary, what's that flavor of that mud I'm stuck in?" He asked, pointing to it.

Mary turned around to look at him. "Oh, um Chocolate." My eyes went wide. Chibi Grandpa was right, we all like Chocolate, and my stomach growled loudly. I looked around and realized no one was paying attention to me. I sighed and Ralph put Cake him on the top of the cake and made him smiled.

"You see that, look at that smile." I smiled.

"No no no. You see Ralph, there's no room for you here." Gene knocked cake him off the top. Ralph laughed.

"Well, how about we make room." Ralph switched Cake him and Felix. "We can take turns." Everyone gasped, except me and Ralph.

"How about we just eat the cake?" Felix started, Gene held up a hand.

"Hold on, Felix needs to be on the top, cause he's about to get his medal."

"Well, how about we take that Medal, and give it to Ralph for once." Ralph put the Medal on Cake him.

"Now you're just being Ridicules, only Good guys can get Medals, and you sir are no Good Guy." I tapped Ralph on the arm, but he didn't pay attention.

"I could be a good guy if I wanted to and I could get a medal." Ralph said. I looked between Gene, Felix, and Ralph.

"Uhuh, and when you do, come and talk to us."

"And would you let me be on the top of the cake with you guys?!" Ralph yelled. Holding my tail tighter. I tensed up and my fur started to puff out.

"If you would get a medal, we would let you live up here in the Penthouse, but that will never happen, cause you're just the bad guy who wrecks the building!" Gene yelled.

"No, I'm not." Ralph pointed a finger at him.

"Yes you are." Gene put Cake him, face first into the Chocolate.

"No, I'm NOT!" Ralph smashed the cake. It splattered everywhere, none of it landing on me cause of my KI. Ralph took a few deep breaths and my tail uncurled from his hand.

"Yes you are." Gene said, glaring up at him.

"You know what Gene, I'm going to get a Medal, the shiniest Medal, this place has ever seen, a Medal, that'll be so good, it'll make Felix's other Medals, wet their pants." The Nicelanders jumped, Ralph walked to the door, looking at me. I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back at me and walked out. When I heard the Elevator doors close and go down. I screamed and powered up an Aura. Which made everyone hang on to something. My Aura turned Red and Black, my clothes changed into a Black Jacket, gray shirt, and a red and black skirt with crosses on them. My hair turned black and went down to my knees. Bat wings appeared and I had new Fangs. I stopped and glared at Gene. He stepped back when I took a step forward. When I started to run. Sonic and DMG had to hold me back. I screamed and struggled to get out of their grips.

"I swear to Dende if you don't let me go, I'll destroy all the games and end all of our lives!" I yelled.

"Nechita!" DMG yelled. "Listen to yourself! Are you willing to end Ralph's life." I stopped and my eyes went wide.

I growled and bit my lip. "Fine." I said, stomping over to the doors. I opened one of them and stopped. I looked at Gene. "Thanks a lot Gene! He just wanted friends, and all you all did was shun him because he wrecks the building. I hope you're all Happy about that, cause I'm not." I walked out and slammed the door. Then flying out the window and saw Ralph getting on the Train. I flew down to him and sat in one of the seats. "Stupid Nicelanders. They're suppose to be nice." I growled. Ralph hugged me tightly and I glared at the light that was heading towards us.

"Is this a new form?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "My Perfect Dark form since I'm a Tomboy, I came up with it and it's my strongest form." Ralph smirked and looked forward. I huffed and glared at the Apartments, where Sonic and DMG joined us on the Train. My head fell back and I did that stupid trick again. I smirked and Ralph noticed, and tapped my shoulders. "Hn?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking like Vegeta.

"I'm heading to Tapper's, care to join me?" He asked.

"No thank you, I have to pack my stuff and get out of my Game." I growled and clenched my forearms.

"Why?" Sonic and DMG asked at the same time.

"Nech is a Glitch now, and they won't let her stay in the game." Ralph said, I looked over to the wall and huffed a puff of air.

"Grandpa Goku's the only one who wants me to be there." I said, putting my head down, I spreaded out my Bat Wings and took a deep Breathe.

"Well, we can help you." Sonic said. I smirked and nodded at him.

"K, we have to be quiet though, I live in a cave with Vegeta and Regular Goku, I don't know why." I shrugged my shoulders as the Train came to a stop. We all got out. "Bye Ralphie!" I hugged him tightly and picked him off the ground. He laughed and I put him down.

"The Dump is near the Apartments, feel free to stay there." Ralph said, scratching his chin. I nodded and we said our Goodbyes. Ralph went into Tapper's, which caused him another Surge Protector, I laughed and I grabbed Sonic and DMG's hands. Flying in was a piece of cake, eye beams are my new thing. It was raining out, so I lended Sonic my Jacket, and DMG my Umbrella. Putting my hands in my Pockets, we all walked into the Forest. It was Scary for most people, but for Saiyans, it was a Jungle Gym. Vines were everywhere, Animals, that Monkey Grandpa Goku and Bulma past as kids, he waved to me and I waved back. I stole his apple and ate it.

"Thanks Boo Boo." I said, throwing the apple behind me, past Sonic's head. I looked around and pulled a branch, which was a secret lever. I glitched again. I appeared on that branch, an opening appeared in front of me and we all went in. Walking down the torched path, I heard voices in front of me. When it was clearer, I saw Regular Grandpa Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks in a circle by the fire. They looked at me and I heard their low growls. I growled back and Glitched again.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"My question is. What are you, guys doing here? I found this place and you come huddling over a F-f-f-friggin fire." I rolled my eyes and walked around them. But not before muttering 'Veggie-head' and walking to my room. I typed in the code, '18657' and the door opened. "In here guys, there's not a lot, but I'll need them." I said, before walking in and looking around. Well, better say 'Bye' to the ol' room. Cause I won't be seeing it again. And who the Heck huddles over a fire, they'll end up burning themselves, and I'm going to be the one to blame on! Sonic and DMG came in and grabbed two suitcases. "Thanks guys, it means a lot." I said, going in the closet and fishing out my Saiyan Armor. I smiled at them, these are when I'm fighting with other people, while those Children play my character. After the fights, I'm always laughing my ass off. I dropped them in the suitcase and using my Saiyan speed, putting every clothing I had in the Suitcase.

"Woah, this is you Nechita?" I heard DMG ask. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Yep. Kid me, she always does pranks with Trunks and Pan. Once, one of the kids were wondering why Chibi Grandpa Goku had Pink Paint all over him." We both laughed and continued packing. After about 10 minutes of packing, we were done, Kid me rushed in here and looked out of breath.

"Nechita, don't... Go." She breathed out, falling on the floor and taking deep breaths.

"Tell the OTHER CHARACTERS THAT!" I yelled. Causing Regular Grandpa to 'Hmph' and cross his arms. I smirked at him and hugged Kid me. "Have fun Kiddo', you could always visit me in Wreck-It Ralph's game." She nodded and pulled back.

"Okay! Grandma Chichi said I shouldn't stay out long, bye!" She waved, running out. I waved back and laid down on my bed. Taking deep breaths.

"Hey Alysha, we have to go. See ya!" Sonic said. I waved and they politly closed the door. I smirked at all the pictures hanging up in my room. They were all the Dragon Ball Z characters, even Super Saiyan 3 Grandpa vs Super Saiyan 4 Grandpa. It was Awesome too. The battle almost wrecked Capsule Corp. And Bulma was yelling at them. I was laughing, until Bulma came after me with a frying pan. I screamed and ran for my life. I laughed and turned over. My watched beeped, and Chibi Grandpa came on the screen.

"What Grandpa?" I asked, irritated.

"Are you at the Secret House?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm busy with packing my stuff." I turned over and fell off the bed. I heard him laughing. "Shut up. You sleep with leftover cake on your chest!" I yelled. He quickly shut up and looked at me innocently.

"Anyways..." He started laughing again. I growled and took the watch off, putting the 3 suitcases in Capsule's. I stuck my tongue out and went on my compter.

"Okay Grandpa! Stop laughing!" I yelled again, typing up Blood on the Leaves by Kayne West. It came up and I clicked on it. It was booming, and I danced to it like I always do.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." He said, coughing and snicker a little. I smiled and spinned around, snapping my fingers and laughing.

"These Bitches surrondin' me. All want something out me. Then they talk about me. Would be lost without me. We could've been somebody. Thought you'd be different 'bout it. Now know you naughty. So lets get on with it." I sung. A knock was heard on the door. "It's open!" I yelled. Turning off the music and looking at my watch. "Grandpa, gotta go!"

"Wait!" He yelled.

"Oops." I turned it off. Snickering as I did so. The door opened to reveal Grandma Chichi, Bulma, Regular Goku, Vegeta, and mostly all the Saiyans. I glared at them and sat on the floor. Turning my head so it was to the left, crossing my arms, and my legs. "What do you want? Don't you all hate me cause I'm a G-g-g-glitch?" I glitched again, turning red for a second, before going back to normal.

Grandpa Goku scratched the back of his head and stepped forward. "We came here, we wanted to say sor-"

"Sorry?!" I screeched. "You're the one who said get out in the first place!" I yelled, my Perfect Dark Form came into view, they all knew it was my strongest form, so they stepped back. Except Chibi Grandpa, and Regular Grandpa. The fact is, Chibi Grandpa was in Super Saiyan 4 form. I let a tear stream down my face. I scoffed and stood up, facing the wall, I leaned on it and glared at the floor. "None of you knows what it is to be like a Glitch, it's the worst moment of your life!" I said, putting my head down and my hair covered most of my face, except for my right eye, which was a blood-red by the way. "So, clear out so I can go to my new home." I walked in front of them. They were still blocking my path. I sighed heavily and put two fingers to my head, IT to the other side and flying away.

"Stop that girl!" Regular Grandpa yelled. I smirked.

"In your dreams!" I yelled, running soon after, but it was blocked off by Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.

"And where are you going?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Somewhere you don't know!" I kicked him in the face and ran the same speed I did before. I heard Vegeta yelling at Gotenks. I smirked and held my Capsules in one hand. But then I bumped into something hard. I fell on the ground and looked up, it was Super Saiyan 4 Grandpa. "Get out-of-the-way!" I yelled, IT all the way to the bridge. But before I could get to the wall, I bumped into it and had to go back a few feet. I powered up KI balls and tried to go through it. But it wasn't working. I punched it repeatedly, but nothing was working. I started to panic. "What the fuck did you do to the bridge?!" I screeched. Banging on the wall. Using my Saiyan vision, I saw Ralph in the distance, with Mario. I did the only did I could think of. "RALPH!" I yelled as loud as I can. But Regular Grandpa and Vegeta pinned me down. I growled and struggled to get up. I kept yelling Ralph, over an over again. He heard me because Mario was in Star power. I then felt all my power leave me. I reverted back to my normal form and dug my nails into the ground. I felt a hand grab mine. I Looked up and saw Ralph. I smiled widely and he pulled me through the wall. I kicked Grandpa and Vegeta off me and ran with Ralph and Mario. "Thanks Ralphie!" I said, picking him and Mario up. Flying through the wall and accidentally dropping them. I rolled on the ground until I was grabbed by the back of the shirt.

I looked up and saw Zangief looking down at me with a smile. I blushed and he held out his hand. I took it and got up fast. "Be careful there." He said, walking away.

"Thanks?" I raised an eyebrow and heard a battle cry. I looked through the gate and saw Super Saiyan 4 Grandpa and Vegeta fuse. "Ralph come on!" I yelled, picking him up and running to the Fix-it Felix gate. I took deep breaths and ran into the gate. "Forget that Stupid Train!" I yelled, flying up and across the rail. Reaching the Entrance of the game. I dropped Ralph near his stump and fell on the bricks. I lowered my KI so they wouldn't find me. I laid down and took deep, and haggard breathes. My face was a flushed red and sweat was visible on my body. I felt movement in front of me. Someone picked me up and cradled me in their arms. I opened my eyes and saw us getting closer to the Aparments. I sensed their KI, it was Ralph. I took a deep breath to calm my rapidly beating heart. I t soon calmed and it returned to normal. But my energy was so low. I was a Human.

I heard the elevator 'Ding' and open doors. Ralph walked over to Felix's door. He knocked on it politely and Felix opened the door.

"Oh, Ralph, can I help you?" He asked, stepping out and closing the door. I moaned and rubbed my aching head. Stupid Characters. Made my Head hurt.

"Felix, can you fix Nech with your hammer? She just escaped kidnap and lost a lot of her energy?" He asked. I felt a tap on my head and my energy went back up. I opened my eyes and jumped out of Ralph's arms. Looking at my hands, my energy was back! I cheered and hugged Felix tightly.

"Thank you so much!" I cried. Tears were streaming down my face as I cried on his shoulder. I pulled back and held my head in my hands. "Sorry for barging in like this." Felix nodded and I ran into the elevator. Ralph joined me and the elevator went down. I wiped my tears and sniffed. "I-I can't believe they were willing to-" Ralph hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry about that. They'll never find you if you're here."

"And what if they do, they can sense energy." I said.

"Lower it and you'll be fine." I nodded and let him pick me up. My heels rubbed along the walls as the wall were too short for us both. He soon got out and I let out a puff of air.

"Thanks Ralph, I have to go over to Mario's game and thank him too." Ralph laid down on the stump and I was on his right side. I took out my Capsule Case and picked out #20, which was a comfortable blanket, it was red bricks on it. It was a present for Ralph today, since it's his 30th anniversiry. I covered us with the blanket and snuggled up with Ralph. Usually when I'm in that Secret House, I have to cover my self with my bat wings, they were big enough for my whole body. Ralph wrapped his huge left arm around my back and took a deep breath. I smiled as I heard his soft breathing. My tail wrapped around his right leg and I soon fell asleep by his beating heart.

I heard his voice, calling my name. "What?" I asked. Opening my eyes and came face-to-face with Ralph.

"Someone's putting coins in. Gotta go!" He said, smiling and kissing my cheek. I blushed and watched him go off. I touched the spot slowly and smiled at him. He put on his Grumpy face and put his hands above his head. "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" I smirked evilly and watched him throw Gene across the building, he landed beside me and I growled.

"FIX IT FELIX!" The Nicelanders yelled. Felix came and threw his hammer up.

"I CAN FIX IT!"


	2. Closed in on All Sides

Chapter 2: Closed in on All Sides

I smiled at Ralph as he walked over here. Litwak just closed the arcade and I was certainly looking at my Capsule Case.

"Hey Ralph. You said you were tired of living in the dump right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you heard the arguement." I glared at him.

"Of course I did. My ears are sentitive." I muttered. My eyes darted back to my Capsule Case. "Bulma you gotta start telling me where Capsules are at. Bingo!" I pulled out #1. "Step back." I clicked the Capsule and threw it to a flat place. A Capsule house came out. It was black and red. Just the way I like it. My face beamed with excitment. I ran inside and clapped. Making me glitch again as the lights came on. I helped Ralph get inside and sit on the couch. It was unbreakable. So it was fine.

"This is Awesome, Nechita. Thanks!" He said. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"You're Welcome. And if, they find me here. There's always this escape route I take." He nodded and smiled. I giggled and I headed off.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Gravity Room. While I got nothing to do here. I'm going to train even if it means training in a another dimension." I slammed the door shut and looked at the board. "Okay, harsh winds, icy glaciers, and a bot of Super Saiyan 4 Grandpa." I typed it in. A bot of Grandpa appeared and the background changed to the Glacier that Girl keeps picking so we can spar. I smirked and powered up to Perfect Dark Alysha. "You're about to get it." I warned.

"I'd like to see you try, Nechita." It said, realising a Battle Cry and charging at me. I screamed and charged at him. Our fists connected and Grandpa smirked. Headbutting me, I flew back and shook my head. I opened my eyes and looked around, he was out-of-sight. I let my KI surround the area, he's heading straight for me, behind me. I smirked and turned, kneeing him in the chin. He was sent flying up. I followed him and grabbed his leg, flying down to Earth and smashing him into the ground. I flew back when he got up.

"BLOOD BLASTER ATTACK!" I sent a Red and Black blast at him. He cupped his hands and put them to his right side.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me... HAAA!" He yelled. Sending the Blue Blast at me.

"Nechita, I need someth-" Ralph opened the door, stopped and watched in amazement. Then the Blasts blew up. Grandpa and me disappeared and reappeared in front of Ralph, throwing a Barrage of Punches and Kicks at each other.

"What... Ralph?" I asked, finally kicking Grandpa in the stomach, it sent him flying into the frozen lake.

"I just needed something to eat." I sighed.

"Hold on." I pressed a button and everything returned to normal, the Grandpa Bot stood up and walked over to me. I shook his hand and smiled. "Good Spar Grandpa, see you next time." I pressed another button.

"Bye Nechita." He waved, disappearing. I reverted back to my normal form and looked at Ralph.

"Lets go." I pushed him out-of-the-way and closed th GR door. I walked in the living room with Ralph close behind. I clapped my hands and the lights turned off. I opened the door and stepped out. Ralph had a tough time. I grabbed his hand and used my Saiyan strength to push him out. I pressed a button and the house went back to a Capsule. I picked it up and put it in my Capsule Case.

"Wanna come to Tappers now?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"But we can't be seen." I said, quickly IT us to Tappers. We both sat down and in front of Tapper.

"Hey Nechita. What can I get the two of you today?" He asked.

"Just water. I just got out of training." I said, he walked over to a fridge and got a water bottle out.

"Just the way you like it, Nechita." He threw it at me and I caught it perfectly in my hand. Popping the cap off and drinking mostly all of it.

"Thanks Tapper." I breathed. Putting my head in my arms and laying them on the table. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. "What?" I asked.

"Isn't that Trunks and your Grandpa over there?" Ralph asked. I instantly shot my head up and looked to where he was pointing at. I shook in fear. It was Trunks and Grandpa. I banged my head on the table.

"Please have mercy." I muttered. I heard Ralph chuckle and pat my head a little.

"Just hide with your halo-" I interrupted him.

"They can still sense me even if I'm invisible." I put my head on his arm and sighed.

"And Pan joined them." He muttered. I opened one of my eyes and saw Pan sit with them. The GT Gang. I sighed heavily and I glitched again. Then they actually noticed. The GT Gang looked over to us and frowned. Pan put her arm to her mouth and muttered something in her watch, then they all came after me. I quickly stood up on the table and growled. I'm willing to put my life on the line if it meant my freedom. They all turned Super Saiyan. I screamed and powered up to Super Saiyan, charging at them. They threw a punch at me. I blocked them.

"Should've trained more." I said. Throwing my arms down and kicking them all in the gut at the same time. I growled as they came after me again. Like Sonic does. In a Blinding Blue Light, I sped out of Tapper's. Quickly reaching the Game Central Station. The GT Gang chased after me. I aimed for the Dragon Ball Z game, but Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and Videl blocked my path. I growled louder and transformed into my Perfect Dark Side. Then all of them surrounded me. My body glowed and two people appeared. They looked exactly like me. But I knew who they were. It was my Vampire Side and Evil Side.

"Thanks for joining." I said.

"No Problem." Evil said.

"One Side gets in trouble, two others come to save the day." Vampire said. We all screamed and started fighting everyone. Me fighting Grandpa, Trunks, and Pan. Vampire fighting Gohan and Goten. Evil fighting Vegeta and Videl.

When Evil took a five second break she whined. "I get the Human!" She whined. "Unfair!"

"Shut up and fight, Evil!" I yelled. Dodging all their KI Blasts.

"Nechita!" I heard someone yell. I looked down.

"Kid Nechita!" I said. Then I got punched in the face by Grandpa. I crashed on the ground with a thud beside Kid Nechita.

"Grandpa!" She yelled. Glaring up at him. Every Character from different games took cover. I coughed and covered my mouth with my hand. Then I stood up and powered up an aura. Kid Nechita deflected a KI Ball from Pan and started fighting her. Of course that didn't last long. Kid Nechita knocked out Pan and smirked at me.

"Thanks." I said, then my timer went off. "Damn it!" I yelled. I clenched my teeth and screamed in pain, so did my Sides and Kid me. I guess she's my Side too.

"Nechita!" Grandpa yelled. Flying over to me. This time it was Super Saiyan 4 Grandpa. Then all my Sides fused with me, even Kid. Then I fell to the ground face first. I breathed heavily. My Body went numb. I can't move.

"G-Grandpa?" I whispered. "H-Help me." Now, talking is my Kid Side. She's the most weakened. My body glowed and I shrinked into my Kid Side. She had bruises all over her, a Major Cut on her left arm and a Cut going through her eyebrow, eyes, and to the Middle of her Cheek. It was bleeding badly. "It hurts!" I squeaked. Trying to move. But my Body wouldn't respond. When I tried to fly, I got an inch off the ground. Then when further up, then I got to my feet, but had to go down on my knees. "Ow!" I yelled. Holding my Face Cut tightly. I looked up at the entire Z Gang and clenched my teeth. "Thanks!" I yelled at them. Blood poring down my Left Arm and Face.

"Nechita!" I heard Sonic yell. I turned my face to him. In a Flash he had me in a Hug. I yelled out in pain.

"Goddammit!" I yelled. His arms clenching the Cut. He put me down gently and my right arm ripped off a piece of my shirt. I tied it around my arm tightly, then tied it in a knot. Quickly standing up. I put my head down so no one would see my tears. This is badder than getting my Butt kicked by Vegeta and Grandpa. I turned to my Game. Quickly sobbing and running in. Since I'm in my Kid Side. I'm not the Glitch. I covered my eyes and flew the rest of the way. Grandma always told me it's dangerous flying with my eyes closed. But I'm really good at it. I landed behind Grandma's house and ran in.

"Grandma!" I yelled, covering my eyes and sobbing loudly. It was thundering loudly outside. I heard multiple footsteps come downstairs.

"Nechita!" Grandma and Bulma yelled. "What happened?" Grandma asked.

"My Left Arm and Face!" I cried, removing my hand from my face. They both gasped and Grandma picked me up. Running to the Kitchen. Then all the Z Gang appeared. I hid behind Grandma. "Hid me!" I whispered. Clenching to her shirt. My Blood dripping on the floor like Big Rain Drops. It soon was a little Pool of Blood. Then Bulma took me from Grandma and I cried in her shoulder. My Face Blood getting on her shirt. "Sorry Auntie Bulma!" I whispered. She patted my back and rocked me back and forth. Then she turned and started to walk away, but Trunks and Vegeta was there. Vegeta grabbed my Left arm wound and almost crushed it. I screamed in pain and cried louder.

"Stop! Please!" I cried. Clenching my fists and my tail puffing up. Bulma took me from Vegeta and I flipped over Bulma's shoulder. Landing on the ground. Grandma ran over to me. But Super Saiyan 4 Grandpa already had me with my head on his chest. His arms were around me in an instant. "Grandpa. It hurts!" I hugged him and cried on his chest. Like Ralph does to me when he's too Drunk.

"It's Alright Nechita." He said, my tail wrapped around his hand and then more blood came down my face. I looked up at him, he turned to the doors, and shot through them. I screamed as glass flew everywhere.

"Grandpa!" I screamed. He growled and held me tighter. I felt all the energies except for Pan, Grandma, and Bulma come after us. But Grandpa was faster. He landed in the Secret House and Slammed the door shut, putting the thing on Sticky as Quick Sand to the door. That means you can't open it if you blast it, punch it, kick it, run at it, and even Instant Transmission in it. Grandpa ran me to my room.

"You got those Capsule with you?" I nodded and got all my capsules out of my pocket. I gave them to Grandpa and he opened them all. After a few minutes. Everything was where they were suppose to be. I looked around and hugged Grandpa.

"Thank you Grandpa!" I said.

He hugged me back. "Don't thank me yet, Nechita!" He laughed, transforming back into his Kid Form. I was still smaller than him. I looked up at him.

"Then what are we gonna do here?" I asked.

"There's a Kitchen nearby. Can you still cook?" He asked, he shook my shoulders.

"Yes!" I yelled, laughing. "I can." I said, when he stopped. He cheered and ran out the room. I followed him.

At least someone enjoys my Company!


End file.
